Necrophagia
by Symphonies in Sorrow
Summary: If you think that Star is too innocent, come and read this story... as always, my summary sucks, rated R for sexual scene and much violence, you've been warned...


**Overture**

Hi, everybody! Here I am, Symphonies in Sorrow got another fic for you all... but it's full of violence; if you're easily offended by blood, sex and violence, then DON'T read it. After this useless warning, come on, read the fic...

* * *

Ican remember perfectly the time… that time when I said: "I love you more than my life". I remember my hands, they were shaking, I was sweating, my face was redder than my suit… I was so embarrassed… It's hard to confess that you love somebody. Especially when she's from another planet. Or not? Maybe not. Maybe the fact is not that Star comes from another planet and I'm a poor human; the fact is that I'm a shy guy. I'm so timid… And my friend never realized it (or, at least, that's what I think). I'm a leader, the leader of Teen Titans, but I'm too damn timid. And I fell in love with the most beautiful girl in the universe, there's no doubt about it. I wasn't sure she loved me. Just a second before, I was thinking: "What if she doesn't like me? What if she likes… I dunno, Beast Boy?". I was scared, deep down inside I was praying that she would say: "I love you too". But she said nothing. A tear (of happiness?) flowed down her cheeks. 

Then, she did more.

She kissed me for a long time… I remember her humid lips over mines, I still remember the feeling of something warm inside my belly (or lower…?), I remember her little tongue moving inside my mouth… I was totally shocked. She just took my hand and led me to her bedroom. That was my first sexual experience. Was it night? Yeah, sure, it was night. I remember her room, it was immersed in darkness. When her hands left mine for slipping off her t-shirt first and then her bra, I felt lost. I knew she was over me, but darkness was… I wasn't able to see her wonderful breast. Still in darkness, I felt her hands in a lower place, working on my pants… We had sex surrounded by shadows, neither the pale moon was lightning our first orgasm. That was the only bad thing. The rest was… wonderful. The best sensation I ever felt. The first time… who imagined that she let me come inside her twenty minutes after our first kiss?! Alien girls… We did it day after day… I was able to see her naked body; under her clothes, she hides a perfect body; a good-looking breast, a wonderful butt, perfectly shaped muscles… a goddess was beside me. I realized it the first time I meet her. But I wasn't able to tell her my feelings.

Now, I'm full enjoying this gift… my Starfire.

It's one o'clock. Late night. We're in my room. We finished just a moment ago. And it was wonderful, just like our previous times. Is she sleeping? How wonderful can a woman be? Not this much. She's stunning, every time I see her hair, every time I smell her, she smells of strawberries. She's fantastic. And I love her. I'm tired to death, two hours are long to endure… and she's sleeping like a child. I should do the same thing. Let's sleep, Rob…

I embrace her naked body, kissing her neck, and fall fast asleep.

---

How blind can a human be? Can't he understand that I'm doing this just for one thing? Pathetic human… He just thinks about himself. He just thinks about Slade. He thinks of me as a toy, as a doll to use whenever he wants. I'm good just to be fucked. Well, little Robin, the game is over. Do you really think I let you come inside me night after night just because I love you? Do you really think that I sucked your penis night after night just because I love you? Do you really think I was born just for pleasuring you, just to drink that damn white fluid, just to feel you hurting me whilst moving inside me, whilst moaning like an animal?

You're wrong. And you can't imagine how much.

I slowly wait the right time. You had enough from me. You take every piece of me, you know my body better than me. It's payback time, little Robin… I take his hands and remove them from my neck. And he embraces me too! Fuck you… I quickly go to the kitchen. I take a long knife. We use it to cut bread. It will work even for what I'm planning… I enter in the room again. Look how peacefully he's sleeping! Yeah, sure, after coming inside my mouth, what's better of some rest? If I think to the flavor of that white shit, I feel the urgent need to puke. Why didn't he use that plastic thing, how they call it…? Condom. Why didn't he use a condom? Because he found pills. I take pills, I'm safe, no pregnancy, and he gets all the pleasures without a condom. What I get? White liquid. Thank you, motherfucker. I'm tired of you. I did this just for one thing, little Rob… You're gonna find out why…

With a quick slash, I cut his throat. The blood flows out very fast, it impregnates the room with his typical smell: the smell of death. He doesn't even open his eyes. He's dying, smiling… oh, because of his erection, now I understand the large smile. I smile. I realize I have some strange power over men… It will be useful, in the future. And now? I have to wait. It's too warm for what I'm thinking…

Don't worry, Rob… I'll wait just another little…

---

Seven o'clock. Morning. The sun shines on the coagulated blood. Incredibly, Robin is still smiling. Poor little Rob, you'll not smile anymore… With a perfect rip, I cut his penis away. The blood flows just a little, but then it stops. The body is finally cold. Now it's perfect. I bite it, some of the white shit is still on it, but I don't care. Hey, it's tasty… even with the white shit… tastes better than mustard… Now, can you understand why I gave you my body? Because I need you. In this planet is called "necrophagia". I need to eat dead bodies. You're my first. You'll feed me for… a week, I suppose. Now I even know that I can use my body for having another body. I guess I should thank you… should I? After what you did to me? After violent sex? Nah, go to hell… You're little and skinny, but... I still have Cyborg and Beast Boy. Or Raven.

I'm wondering how her tits will taste…

* * *

**Finale**

How was that? Should I be locked up in some sanitarium? I think it, too...  
Anyways, I have a little "thank you" for... **Sirius Horse Lover**. A wonderful beta-reader and a good writer (even though I don't like Harry Potter). My english sucks; the truth hurts...  
Oh, I forget something: review, people; I'm working on the second chapter of "A New Foe"... little hint: hard scene...  
See ya next!

Symphonies in Sorrow


End file.
